Bloody Hat Baby(character)
Bebita Linda Valentine, also known as Bloody Hat Baby or Bebé del sombrero Sangrienta is the main protagonist of the series, Bloody Hat Baby.She is voiced by Alanna Ubach. Biography After Bebe's father's death, Bebe decided to settle with mortals because she refused to stay with her biological mother.Bebe currently lives in Itzcuintlan with the members of the Fantasma tribe. At first, she cannot speak much English and is afraid of many things, but Maggie and Tzompantli teach her about the ways of Itzcuintlan.As revealed in the pilot episode, when Bebe was 8 years old, her personality was the opposite of what she is now. Bebe was a cheerful,normal girl who enjoyed lollipops, puppies and rainbows. Luis was her friend and they did everything together. They hung out together all the time, until Luis met Kate and fell in love with her. The two of them started dating and he abandoned Bebe, which was a traumatic and horrible moment that left a mental scar in her life. Afterwards, Bebe became eccentric, bubbly and naive. Apperance Bebe is a female ghost with red eyelids,but in Escape from the Itzcuintlan Asylum,Tzompantli learned that her sister thought she was an intruder when coming home late one night and smashed her head with a vase, resulting in her head bleeding. The blood seeped into her hat and stained it red.She also has long dark brown hair, seen down her back, and brown eyes.She wears a black dress and a red hat made to look like a head and body of a chihuahua.Her eyeliner fills in a bunch of blood that are under eye eyelids, that became there when she was a little kid. Personality Bebe is an extremely sweet and caring girl with a fear of clouds. She is happy-go-lucky, very bubbly, and lost in her own head at times. She often unknowingly gets herself into sticky situations.In Bebé Con Sangre,Bebe and Tzompantli are polar opposites just like a mexican ghost girl and a lemon headed insane man from the legend that Aco read. Trivia * Her name is short for Bebita, though she says Tzompantli is the only one who calls her that. * Bebe's hat is the color of blood. * Bebe has a talent for scaring cruel hearted men. * According to Tzompantli Rodriguez, Bebe has a older sister who took Luis Lopez away from her when she was still alive. * Bebe has a wide variety of talents. * According to her, her sister hit her with a vase (thinking she was a burglar/intruder) and the blood in her head causes her to die. * Her eyes appear to be the color brown when enlarged. * In the pilot episode, Bebe receives her name when Tzompantli misunderstands Bebe's repeated attempts to say the word "baby." She clearly knows the English word "baby" and recognizes what it means. This fact coupled along with her rapid absorption of English indicates that she may have spoken English at one time in her life but forgotten it. * Bebe's signature look, the mascara running down her eyes, was apparently caused when a traumatized Bebe ripped her eye sockets open after Luis abandoned her. * BHB is similar to La Pinata from Mucha Lucha because of their hats. * BHB never tried that medicine when she was still alive,but she feel better with the other fantasmas in Ghoul Chain. * In the beauty pageant episode,Bebe tells Tzompantli about Luis' younger sister Luna Lopez who lost her father to a drunk driver on her birthday.After finding out about her tragic past, Jose feel sorry for Luna and want to pay her a visit.Jose find out that she is staying at North Beach, San Francisco.When Bebe Maggie and Jose get there, they find her in a room decked out to look like her old room.She sits on her bed while playing the bongos. * In the same episode,Bebe getting a chance to shine, temporally seeing her lost father, and Kate getting her butt kicked by her and Luna. Many fans also loved it when Kate got arrested for her involvement for some crime. They wanted to laugh at Kate and also yell at her for her crime. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:BHB/Characters